


Santa and Ded Moroz Are Cousins

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Allen wake up to find themselves in Russia for the holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa and Ded Moroz Are Cousins

**Santa and Ded Moroz Are Cousins**

Anya and Allen woke up to find themselves somewhere completely different from their usual bedroom. The room was painted dark blue and had silver and white stars, ranging from giant to tiny, dotting the walls. They had new furniture, toys, and books around the room, and they looked at each other excited yet confused. The sound of footsteps grabbed their attention and when they heard the knob turning they ducked under their covers.

"Huh, I could have sworn they'd be up by now," came a familiar voice.

The twins gasped and sprang up in their beds to see their Daddy and Papa in the doorway.

"Daddy! Papa," the twins exclaimed in unison.

Russia and America smiled at the twins and hugged them as they got out of their beds and ran towards them.

"Ah, good morning little ones."

"Papa, Papa, where are we," asked Allen as he was picked up.

"Yeah, why aint we at our house," asked Anya as Alfred picked her up.

"Hhhmmm I seems you two forgot," said Alfred as he looked between the two children.

"We are at my house little ones. We are in Russia for Christmas, our birthday, and New Year's this year," stated Ivan as he turned to leave the room.

The twins gave an "ooooohhh" as they were carried out of their bedroom and taken down a flight of stairs.

"Then, then are we living here now," asked Anya as she looked around the house she was carried through.

"Not exactly, just for the holidays then we'll head back home in America," Ivan said as he led the way to his kitchen and set the twins down at a plastic dining table that had two plates of food on them.

The twins where going to ask more questions, but instead favored eating the food before them. Alfred set down two glasses of milk for them before joining Ivan at their table to eat breakfast.

"So, first trip to Russia with the kids."

"Da, it will be fun."

Alfred smiled at that and could already picture losing the twins in the massive house or out in the snow. They had come to Russia for the holidays thinking it would be a nice change and something exciting for the kids to explore. It was a chance for them to spend time in their other home and since they were turning four it seemed like a good idea.

When breakfast was over the kids where cleaned up, dressed, and off exploring the house. They ran from door to door on the first floor, yelling and laughing at how big the house was. They soon mounted the stairs and ran up it and gaped at how far they went. They ran around on the second floor, exploring the rooms and found their bedroom on that floor. They headed for the third floor when their Daddy told them it was time for lunch. The twins agreed to race each other down, but found that to be a mistake when going down stairs. They made it close to the bottom when Anya stumbled and grabbed onto Allen for support. They both fell and tumbled down the few remaining stairs and once at the bottom stared at each other in shock then up to their daddy, who had come in just in time to see them land on the floor, then started crying.

"What is it?! What happened?!"

"They fell down the stairs," said Alfred as he scooped up the twins and handed one off to Ivan.

The nations examined the twins and found them to have scrapped knees and palms, but nothing more than they could tell.

"It'll be alright. I got ya," America said soothingly as he patted Anya's back.

"Come now, let's get you cleaned up da?"

Allen nodded his head before giving a mumbled "da" of his own and Ivan led the way to the bathroom on the first floor. He kept first aid supplies in all his bathrooms for easy access. The twins sniffled as their parents cleaned their scarps and put rainbow band-aids on them where ever they wanted. By the time they were done a whole box of rainbow band-aids was shared amongst all four of them. Anya and Allen had put band-aids on Alfred and Ivan to fix their imaginary injuries and to make them look "cool".

"Now that we're all bandaged up, how about some lunch?"

The twins agreed eagerly and raised their arms to be picked up again. Their parents didn't complain and picked them right up and carted them off to the kitchen where beef stroganoff waited for them. After lunch the twins were put down for a nap in their bedroom. Ivan had just finished spinning a tale of hero on a quest to a mysterious land where he found true love. The twins had loved it and laughed at it when their daddy would add in his own words to the story, but they still tried to fight off sleep.

"Papa, will, will Santa know that we're here?"

Ivan gave a hum to the question then nodded.

"Da, I believe Santa knows where everyone is, but if he missed someone I am sure Ded Moroz would fix that on New Year's."

"Dead Morris," asked Allen giggling at the name.

"Who's that," asked Anya as she pulled on her blankets.

"Ded Moroz, little ones, he is like Russian version of Santa. He comes to your house on New Year's Eve and leaves you gifts."

"He's like Santa's cousins," interjected Alfred who was laying on the floor of the kids' room.

The twins gave a noise of understanding which turned into a yawn. Alfred then sprang up from the floor and kissed the twins as they finally started to go to sleep, wishing them sweet dreams. Once they were asleep Russia ushered America out of the room and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ded Moroz and Santa are cousins," Ivan asked curiously.

"Hey, it's possible. They're both big guys with breads and a nag for breaking and entering to leave gifts behind for good kids," Alfred stated with a chuckle as he felt Ivan kiss his neck.

"I do not think breaking and entering is the best of terms da?"

"Whatever I call it as I see it, Ded Moroz."

Ivan turned Alfred around at being called Grandfather Frost.

"If I am Ded Moroz then you are Santa."

"Well this Santa has some work to do. Christmas Eve is only a day away."

With that Alfred slipped from Ivan and went to go to their bedroom where the gifts had been stashed. Ivan sighed and went to go downstairs, but was stopped as a hand pulled on his arm and lips captured his. When the kiss ended Alfred smiled at him and pointed up and Ivan found mistletoe in Alfred's hand.

"Happy New Year Ded Moroz."

"Merry Christmas Santa."


End file.
